


Defy and Define

by Yvei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ANGST? Maybe? a little, M/M, Slightly Au with Aomine's childhood.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvei/pseuds/Yvei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at how a single candle can both defy and define the darkness" by Anne Frank</p><p>Why are you laying on these pearly sheets, static against its surface, tranquil despite my rambunctious heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defy and Define

"Look at how a single candle can both defy and define the darkness" By Anne Frank

 

_Why are you laying on these pearly sheets, static against its surface, tranquil despite my rambunctious heart?_

* * *

 

"Hey! Let me play!"

The older boys turned around, skeptically as their gaze fell towards him.

"Hurry along kid. Play with other boys"

"Huh?! I can handle all of you!"

They laughed at his retaliation, anger evident in his expression. Who wouldn't? Despite his small stature, he could go toe to toe with these punks. He knew it yet they ridicule him solely on that fact. As he began to walk over, soft delicate hands stopped him.

"Dai-chan! Stop! Let's go somewhere else"

"Aw is that your girlfriend little boy?"

Embarrassed, he slapped her hands away.

"Let go Satsuki!"

Then arms suddenly forced themselves around his torso, squeezing him tightly.

"Enough Dai-chan!"

"Stop! Satsuki!"

Laughter rose from the other boys as they watched the scene in front of them.

"All right kid. Don't want you making your girlfriend cry. "

"She's not my girlfriend!"

As the ball reached the palm of his hands, excitement took over. Instantaneously sweeping passed every single one of them with ease. The hoop neared, towering over him but that doesn't stop him one bit. The legs he wore gave him wings, arms his trajectory; there was nothing to worry about, no hesitation.

_Swoosh._

Silence filled his ears to his disappointment. But the absolute denial in the older boys expressions were enough to compensate.

* * *

"Geez Dai-chan! Look how dark it is already!"

Looking around, darkness enveloped the sky, the moon had hid itself from view. He doesn't understand Satsuki's concerns as the roads were the same regardless of the time of day.

"I'm sorry okay?!" He shrieked out in frustration, Satsuki wincing at the sudden voice.

"That's no way to treat a lady young man"

An elderly man came to view, carrying numerous heavy bags on both hands. His back hunched over, straining to keep himself upright.

"S-She...I...but I said I was s-sorry"

He replies, voice quiet in his throat, eyes casted towards the floor, ashamed that he had been reprimanded twice about his behaviour towards Satsuki. He'd known her for as long as he could remember that in his eyes, she was a sibling. A male sibling.

"You should treat the one's you love with care. After all they care about you, more than you'll probably ever know."

Aomine couldn't find an appropriate reply and so he stood there, quietly listening to the older man's voice. Then the man excused himself, his hands becoming numb from the plastic bags he carried. His stride was small as he walked away at a snails pace.

"Satsuki c'mon."

He quickly grabbed her hands then ran towards her house. He was thankful that she lived close, that he knew these roads like the back of his hands. Bidding her goodbye, he dashed towards the direction of the old man. Satsuki's voice dragged out as she called out to him, lecturing him about about something he couldn't hear anymore.

"Oji-san!"

Aomine eagerly called out, pleased to have caught up with him.

"Boy did you safely get the young lady home?"

"I did"

Then he made his way towards the elderly man, reaching towards the bags that weighed his sides.

"Let me help you"

The man smiled at his kind gesture then handed some of the weight towards him.

_Light_

He couldn't believe how light these bags were yet from the man's grasp, it looked as though it were the heaviest load. Then with confidence, he asked to carry all of the man's bags. The walk was quiet, words no longer being exchanged between the two. The silence began to pick at his consciousness and so he breaks it.

"What are these bags for oji-san?"

"Ingredients for candle wax"

The elder man's voice seemed to strain as he replied but nothing he couldn't handle to hear.

"Wax?"

"Yes. I create candles of all sorts."

"Candles? But that's boring"

As the words left his lips, he wanted to choke himself for his indifference. He didn't mean to blatantly voice his opinion as it seemed to hurt people's feelings, especially Satsuki's. He slowly looked over, his guilt slowly eating him whole. The elder man had only smiled in response to his harsh comment and with that, Aomine would never forgive himself for his actions tonight. Then silence again.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"We're here"

The house that met his eyes was tattered in all sorts of places. The doors hinges coming off from the sides, it's color washed out, the smell protruding as the door was opened. In the most simple words, the house was shabby; badly in shape. Aomine's surprised the elder man lived in such an uncomfortable place but he held his tongue. Afraid words would lash out without his consent. The elder man disappeared inside and so he quietly follows him. The inside was no better as mold seemed to cover its walls, dust layering everything in it's path. In fact, not a single bulb of light hanged on its ceiling, nor a lamp to provide light onto the shadows. Yet surprisingly he could see through it all. The elder man finally spoke up as he neared the table.

"Here boy, place them here"

Doing as he's told he placed the plastic bags on top of the table, it creaked at the sudden weight. When he returned his gaze towards the elder man, he was gone. Confused, he looked left and right frantically until he heard his voice again, this time coming from a small corridor to his left.

"Over here boy."

As Aomine made his way towards it, a light shone at the farthest end. Quickly, he ran towards it, the floor was silent as his feet continued to stomp on it's surface. Inside the room, the elder man had sat down on the floor, countless candle wax surrounded him. The fact that they were innumerable wasn't what surprised him but the design on each one. Each candle had been carefully outlined with laces, swirls, people, animals, flowers, and so much more. Aomine stood there in admiration, his mouth gaping, eyes wide, stuck in a trance. A voice jolted him back into reality.

"Come sit with me boy"

Nodding, he slowly made his way into the most vacated spot on the floor amongst the candles.

"Look."

And so he did. The elder man began to light a specific candle, it's design was breathtaking as a laced flower sat atop of it's stronger structure.

_Beatiful._

The fire shone through, amazingly so, almost glaringly as it imposingly performed it's design onto his naked eye as well as the cimmerian shade surrounding him.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Aomine could only nod as he's left speechless, eyes glued towards the candle.

"I don't own any lights, only the candles that I make. They are enough as they defy and define the darkness for me. Plus it's cheaper!"

A comical, contagious laugh escapes the man's lips, and it must have been the most lively he's heard the elder man since he's met him. And frankly, it suited the man much more. Aomine can't help but join in on the merriment, his laughter dancing with his own.

"These things are the best oji-san! Can I have one?"

Aomine says in between his breath, a tear at the corner of his eyes as the joy within began to spill through him.

"Especially the darkness within."

Aomine stops. The silence again.

"What do you mean?"

"You're too young to worry about it boy. Come now, head home. Or your parents will send the Japanese troops looking for you."

Aomine pouts, his brows knitted. No one seems to take him seriously because of his age. Too young this, too young that. It annoyed him to no end and this elder man is doing it to him too. He wants to know, his curious beating brain wouldn't let him rest.

"Please tell me!"

"Boy when the time comes, you'll understand."

And so he was impatiently guided towards the door, away from the elder man, away from his lavish candles. He doesn't hear the slam of the door but when he turned around only a cold, worn out door greeted him.

"Fine Oji-san! I'm not gonna visit you anymore!  You big mean butt!"

Huffing, he waits for a reply but none came. Gritting his teeth, he sticks out his tongue, then turned on his heels and ran. Farther and farther away from the elder man.

* * *

 

When he came to, he saw a familiar ceiling on top of where he laid. The softness under him was familiar too and so it clicked to him that he was in his room. Then he remembered the elder man. Swifty jumping off the bed, he quickly made way downstairs.

"Daiki good-"

He didn't stop to greet his mother as his heart raced at the memory.

His body carried him well as he ran, he doesn't feel the ground underneath his feet, nor the wind that harshly pushed him back. The droplet of rain that met his cheeks remained unnoticed. As he drew closer to the elder man's house, disbelief showered him.

It wasn't there.

"O-Oji-san..."

Aomine trails off as his eyes searched the open space in front of him.

_Nothing._

His inner thoughts interrupted as slender, nimble fingers rested on his shoulders. He doesn't bother to look up, he knew who it was.

"Daiki! Where are you running off to?! It's going to rain, what if you get sick?"

"M-Mom there was...wasn't there an old man who lived over here?"

"What are you talking about. That area has been empty since we've lived here"

"No! That's not true! You're lying!

"Daiki! Stop. We need to go home."

His mom grabbed his arms, her grip tight as she drags him away.

"No! I talked to him! It's a lie!"

Aomine doesn't feel the tears streaming down his cheeks, nor felt the heat on his nose only that his heart ached as he remembers his last words.

_Fine oji-san! I'm not gonna visit you anymore!_

It was out of frustration that he yelled it out. He didn't mean those words and surely he would have loved to keep the elder man in company and watch him make those elegant candles. His sobbs were louder now, uglier in fact. And he doesn't care. His mother dropped to her knees and stroked his cheeks, kissing them lightly as she comforts him. But it wasn't enough to heal his wounded, sorrowful heart.

* * *

 

As Aomine stares absentmindedly at the hoop in front of him, he doesn't hear Satsuki's concerned voice calling out to him. Then he felt his cheeks being stretched out, painfully.

"O-Ow! Satsuki! Stop!"

"Stupid! Why are you just standing there?"

"....Satsuki, last night... do you remember the old man who talked to us?"

"Old man? "

"Yeah the one carrying a bunch of plastic bags with him"

Suddenly, his head was being shaken vigorously.

"Dai-chan are you okay? Did you get dumber?"

"J-Just answer the question already!"

"No. No one talked to us Dai-chan"

Aomine felt his throat dry up.

* * *

 

"ARGH!!!"

His screech was loud and clear as he bends down, his hands wrapped around the back of his head, a feeble attempt to cover himself.

The steps grew increasingly closer then it halted.

"Who is that there?"

Surprised, he turns his head to find a short, pale skin, light-blue haired boy behind him.

"Huh?"

"Ao...mine-kun?"

Lifting himself from his knees, he fixes himself,  a bit embarrassed by his actions. He can't help it. He's had his own encounters with a ghost and he's been afraid of them since.

"There's been a strange rumor lately of a ghost in the gym. So I assumed that was the case."

"I'm just getting extra practice"

"Impressive. Not many are doing that even in the first string"

Grabbing the ball as it reached his palms, he turns his head towards the guy.

"I've decided. I'll practice with you everyday from now on. Let's share the court someday."

"Is that okay?"

"Idiot. It's not about being okay or not! Nobody who plays basketball can be a bad guy."

He raises his fists towards him, expectantly. And it was returned.

* * *

 

"I met an interesting guy today. He's really devoted and he can totally disappear and stuff"

He says as he walks home with Satsuki beside him.

"Eh Dai-chan are you sure that's not the same oji-san you met from before?"

"Shut up Satsuki. He's real. The rest of the team saw him too!"

"Eh~"

"I'm not lying!"

* * *

 

"We'll win for sure this year"

Inoue offers a hand towards me and I eagerly grabbed it.

"We won't lose."

It was the fourth quarter of the game with three minutes left. A score of 150 to 81, Teiko was dominating.

What is this? This stuffy feeling. I hate it. Why aren't they guarding me anymore. I'm strutting along as though this was a runway. There's no pressure on me as I make my way through the court. The ball lands into the hoop perfectly yet there's no excitement. Where did it go? Why are you just standing there?

_What's up with that?_

_You're saying you've already given up?_

_Why? I've been looking forward to this...I thought I could have a good game against you..._

 

"You don't get it...just how much of a _monster_ you are. Of course nobody can go against you. Are you being _sarcastic?_ "

 

Ah. There it is. The reason.

 

I call out towards my teammate, his fists hovered in the air expectantly.

"It's no good after all Tetsu. The only one who can win against me is myself"

* * *

 

Huh? It's dark. What's with this cold. Looking  around, there was nothing but silence and the void surrounding him. His legs felt heavy, his breath straining from his lungs, burning it. In desperation, he called out.

"H-Hello?"

" _Monster_ " A sinister voice replies.

"I'm not"

" _Monster_ "

"Stop"

" _Monster_ , _monster, monster_ , **_MONSTER_** "

"Screw you! It's not my fault!"

Then it was gone. He looks around, nothing. Suddenly, his eyes felt heavy.

"I'm tired. I'll just rest here for a while."  

As he laid there on nothingness, his mind was put at ease, his heart loud in his chest, beating slow; The shadows blanketing his body, his heart, his soul.

* * *

 

A dim light seeped itself through his eyelids, waking him from his slumber. As he gazes at the light, he tries to reach it only for it to move farther away from his grasp. And so he ran towards it with all his might.

"You're Kagami Taiga right?"

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

 

The very same dim light continued to pester him. Mockingly bright as it hovered along the darkness.

"You're pretty cowardly huh?"

No reply came. Then the air turned colder around him.

" _Monster_ "

It's the same voice.

"Go away!"

And so it was gone again, leaving him alone as it always had. Is this the darkness that old man spoke of before? This act of self loathing, this loneliness inside him. But the man had been right, at the time he couldn't have understood it. He was free of these ugly emotions, free from these shackles that restrained him, making him stagnant.

Then his vision was blurred by a burning, glaring light.

_Kagami._

"I take everything back. You're the best!"

As much as he'd admit it, he struggled to keep Kagami in check. His eyes were feral, raging, wild, burning his soul to the core. His heart raced, thumping loudly in his chest. Animation in his eyes returned, his hunger for victory screamed inside him. He wants to win. He wants it bad. And so he sways and swings to this tigers tameless opposition, his roar loud in his ear, his bloodlust boiling. It doesn't matter how many times he gets by, the tiger is right by his side. These electrifying waves sent a shiver down his spine. And god he loves it. Kagami's thunderous stomps remind him that there's no time to waste. Should he fall behind, he's done for. Their eyes lock rich, thrilling, and intensified as they deliver onslaught after onslaught. Neither backing down from the beating.

"We'll win!"

And so the ball was harshly slapped away from the palm of his hands. His body drops on the floor, shocked from the immense pressure that Kagami had collided him with.

He wasn't seen as a monster anymore.

Instead, a _rival._

 

"Why are you acting like it's over. Things are just getting started. Let's play again. I'll take you on"  

 

_Thank you._

* * *

 

_Those words meant more than you'll ever know Kagami._

 

* * *

Since his loss to Seirin, he had been willing to practice with his team but it doesn't top his eager anticipation for the one on one with Seirin's ace. The sinister voice had stopped tormenting him silently within.  Kagami had been religiously keeping it away, his stubborn demon, with his presence alone. When they played, it was just as intense as the Winter Cup.  Kagami's persistence had fed fuel to his fire, wishing he could just simply be set ablaze.

* * *

 

Their first kissed happened in an instant. Yet in that instant Aomine tasted, the sweetest, most delicious kiss. Kagami hadn't backed down and so he pushed for more. Then they had began kissing regardless of location, of time. In the train station, in the store, at the dead of night or the crack of dawn. It was addicting. Aomine wanted more and more. And he knew Kagami felt the same. Soon, their bodies hungrily craved for each other and with that, they were unable to keep their hands to themselves.

* * *

 

_So Kagami, wake up already._

_I miss you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

* * *

 

The news of Kagami's accident had reached Aomine's ears as he caught Satsuki secretly conversing with Tetsu about it.

Aomine had packed his bags, then made his way outside of the house. As he reached the train station, Satsuki had been there, waiting. He can't help but feel angry at her actions and so he glares menacingly at her.

"When were you going to tell me huh?!"

"Dai-chan please it's-"

"Don't give me that bullshit Satsuki."

Aomine shoves her aside, his bags slacked over his shoulders.

"Where are you going? Dai-chan!!"

"To him."

Wasn't anyone going to tell him? He's not a naive little boy anymore, he can handle these emotions yet everyone's treating him as though he never grew up. And that pisses him off to high heavens.

* * *

 

When he entered Kagami's room, it was silent, serene almost. The window curtains fluttered against the winds, the beeping of the monitor buzzed, and the faint smell of Kagami lingered.

His motionless body laid on the hospital bed and Aomine can feel the lump in his throat, his eyes stinging to hold the tears back. He needs to be stronger if not for Kagami, then for his fragile heart; it felt as though he had been struck by an invisible bullet, leaving him to slowly bleed against the asphalt.

As he walked closer towards Kagami's side, he notices the uneven outline below Kagami's leg. Devoid. And then he knew. His heart fell from his chest, it ached painfully as he muffled his sobs into his hands.

* * *

 

The sun had gone down when he came to. Beside him, Kagami was still asleep, blissfully it seems.

He stares longingly at his face, it honestly seemed as though he was only asleep, that any minute he could wake up. But reality says otherwise. A coma they said. And he may never wake up. Kagami had always been vibrant, peppy, ear splittingly sound.The idea of him stuck to a bed was hard to wrap around his mind. It doesn't suit him, and he wishes he could trade place with him instead.

* * *

_Why are you laying on these pearly sheets, static against its surface, tranquil despite my rambunctious heart?_

_We could be playing ball right now. I could be devouring many of your tasty meals. We could kiss, fill each other up. But none of that will happen if you don't come back. So come back to me Taiga._

* * *

 

It had been days, then it turned into weeks, then lengthened in months. It was driving him insane. The lack of Kagami's lively presence seem to put him unbalanced within his own skin. He needed him, desperately. Seirin's team had visited Kagami's at least once a week. Satsuki would always come along and always, persistently ask him to just come home. How does she expect him to do that? His life line is right in front of him. He could care less how long it takes, damn them all if they think he'll ever leave his side.

Not when he's so vulnerable, so inert.

* * *

 

A certain dream came to him. A visage of the old man began to take form.

"Oji-san?"

"You've grown up boy."

"Y-Yeah..."

Aomine trails off as his mind is filled with Kagami's laugh, his taste, his smell, his touch and there's so much more yet he's been deprived of them all.

"Do you still want that candle?"

"One of those many beautiful candles you made? Of course I do. "

"Now why would you want something as boring as a candle boy?"

_Ah._

_He's poking fun at him. After all these years, he's finally showed up to extract revenge for belittling his candles._

"Because you said they both defy and define the darkness, especially within. Right gramps?"

He laughs, he knows it's weak but he had to or he'll seem even more pitiable than he already is. A silence again. He lifts his head, thankful that the elder man was still there.

"My friend...no, my most beloved person needs it the most right now. Maybe it could help him find his way back, back to me. Because I desperately need him."

"Boy, you don't need mine at all" 

* * *

 

Kagami woke with a start. A white ceiling greeted him, a beeping of a monitor echoed in the room. Then a faint breathing caught his attention. A mass of navy blue hair came into view and instantly, he was relieved.

"Aomine."

Nothing

"Oi Aomine"

He stirs.

"Daiki"

Aomine lifts his head, his eyes lidded, then he scrunched his brow into a frown. Probably pissed of being woken up from his sleep. Then he was wide eyed, his mouth gaping, finally registering the figure in front of him as none other than Kagami. 

"Taiga!"

Warm, muscular arms embraced his cold body tightly. He wonders how long he's been in this room for it to have been that way. Then his attention was directed at his legs.

"D-Daiki...why, why can't I feel my right leg?"

Kagami felt Aomine stiffen in place. There must be wrong with his leg, why does it feel so numb. He gently pushes Aomine away, his hands reaching the blankets but it was stopped by another.

"Taiga..."

The mournful expression he wore was all it took for Kagami to understand.

It was gone.

His right leg, his most powerful leg in jumping.

It was gone.

There's no way he could play basketball with one leg now, a prosthetic leg wouldn't make it the same. He's useless, crippled until the day he dies.

"Why...why didn't I just die-"

Kagami's left cheek stung from the force. It took a moment to understand that Aomine had punched him. He stood there, his expression pained, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"B-Bastard! You're s-still here! I'm still here! That's what matters! I've been waiting and waiting for your sorry ass but you...you-"

Kagami had pulled him into a kiss, drowning Aomine's protest into his cold, shivering mouth. He should have licked his lips. They felt dry and he's pretty sure his breath smelled like death itself but not a single complaint came from Aomine. As he pulled from the kiss, Aomine rested his forehead against his, his tears dropping onto his cheeks.

"You still have me, aren't I enough anymore?...Stupid "

The tears that dropped on his cheeks were hotter now, Aomine's eyes must be burning. He reaches a hand to his face, slowly stroking the tears away.

"Sorry. That was thoughtless of me."

"Bastard I'll take care of you, I'll cook your meals, I'll wash you up, I'll be take you wherever you want to be so stay with me...please."

"I won't be able to play ball with you Daiki. Not in the same way at least...I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter you idiot! 

And so Kagami is left comforting a crying Aomine.

"But let me do the cooking okay? I need to live afterall." 

He already expects a snarky retort and so he encases his mouth with his own. 

_Yeah, it's good to be alive. With you Daiki._

* * *

 

Aomine realized he had his very own exquisite candle all along.

_Kagami._

And the fire he shone could even make the brightest of stars dim next to his.

 ****  


**Author's Note:**

> So uh I dunno what I was aiming to do here but I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
